Berry to Barry
by OntheWayHero
Summary: Season One: Kid Flash is trapped with Robin. The team can't get to them quite yet and time is running out. Also what is up with these stupid memories coming back up, and why now? Will the League be able to help with this problem, or is it one they can't fix?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own anything here, but the story line and the little adorable stuffed bunny.

Chapter one

When it first started he didn't know what to think. He was five and he had just started school. He was so excited for his first day of school ever! Going to Central City Elementary School he was going to make so many new friends and come home and tell his mommy all about his first day.

Except when he came home loud and bouncing more than normal into the house, it wasn't his mother to meet him.

"Boy I told you not to come in here like that." His dad growled at him. His dad was a big man. He had brown hair and eyes to match, and broad shoulders to match his bad temper. The boy who had come in the house at that time was small, only five, he had the brightest red hair, you could mistake it for fire even, and lively green orbs that were his eyes, and the only place you would see those bright eyes of the child dim was when they faced the monster in his home.

"But da-"

"Boy don't but anything! I told you this before you lousy good for nothin' boy." and with that, the father already drunk after giving his last warning before he was fired from work, swung his fist aiming at his son. The boy went down with the not only the force of the fist but also the emotional weight that came with it. _Daddy had never hurt me before, _the boy thought,_ only his words hurt... they always did even if it was at mommy. Daddy's words always hurt. _

The boy was on the floor, down for the count, and not ready for what came next with a swift kick to his stomach and a,

"Maybe with this you'll finally learn some manners, useless kid, it'll do ya some good." His dad said into his ear. The boy from there could smell the beer on his dad's breath, maybe is was better he didn't know what that smell meant yet. "Go to your room, I better not see you for the rest of the night wuss, and dry off those tears while you at it, ain't no reason for a man to be cryin' from that." and with those words his dad went back to sit in his chair, watch TV, and drink more beer.

The boy quickly got out of there. He was smart, he knew when something was OK and when it wasn't, so he went to his room as fast as he could. _No supper for me tonight, _he guessed, _not the first time._ He knew mommy and him weren't allowed to do anything without dad saying they could first. Thats just how all families worked.

Inside the room was anything and everything Flash that his parents let him keep or stuff his Aunt Iris gave to him. The Flash was the best superhero ever! He bet that no one told the Flash to go to his room, but the Flash was amazing. _I'm a bad kid thats what dad says, so I deserve the things he says to me. I must really deserve the owees that he gave me today then._

Suddenly he heard the house creak. He became real quite as he listened and hoped it was his mommy. He didn't want to see his dad again today. As much as a big boy wasn't supposed to be afraid like his dad said, he didn't really care, and ran to his closet quietly and hid.

He heard yelling, "Woman do you know how your boy came in here today?!" The boy figured his mommy had just come home.

"Rudy, just calm down he probably was just excited from his first day of school." He heard his mommy say quieter than his dad. Mommy was always calm like that, she would come to his room after he had nightmares and quietly sing him back to sleep with his stuffed bunny, Berry. Berry was red and small and looked kinda like a strawberry, so the boy named him Berry as soon as he could talk.

"Woman that boy of yours has been a problem since the beginning! He's always been trouble." _CRASH! _The boy flinched and listened more.

"Rudy calm down it wasn't his fault, he's a smart bo-" she was cut off.

"He is not! He is stupid and stuck in a dream world following that good for nothin' Flash character!" His dad was really mad now. _Did daddy really think that of him? _He didn't have time to think anymore as he was pulled out of his thoughts by loud thundering steps up the stairs.

"Rudy... RUDY, please! He doesn't deserve this!" _SMACK. _The boy tried to sink further down into his closet. Hoping he wouldn't be found by his dad. _SLAM! _It seemed that luck was with him today, his dad just barreled into the room.

The boy started crying, his dad heard, came to the closet and forced it open.

"...sh..." A voice came from nowhere. It was almost panicking. _What's goin' on!? _"Ki- _scchhh" _He was still coming to and was that _static_? _What was goin' on!? _"KF! Ms. M is down we have to use the comms now. Kid Flash do you read me?, are you there Kid?" The voice continued on. _Sounds female..._ Hmmm.

"Ugh... What's goin' on, what happened?" He opened his eyes finally as he asked. What he saw did not help clear the confusion he had.

Darkness and a ever present feeling that something was forgotten.

"Kid Flash are you alright?" This was a different voice, it was more stoic and calm than the first.

"I'm fine... at least I think so. Haven't a clue where I though. What's goin' on? Everything still really fuzzy, so please tell me who you are before I go crazy tryin' to think of you all ya'll are." He said blatantly. He was sore and did't really care at the moment who was talking to him, but it help clear things up on who was OK.

He looked around again what he saw was not inviting. His eyes had started becoming accustomed to the dark. Up above him was a huge slab of building that was _not _supposed to be there. He looked around more and saw he was in a small clearing of what only could be under a collapsed building.

"This isn't good." He stated simply. He didn't want to get up quite yet though, he was content with being lazy right now. "Did someone get the license plate number of the spaceship that hit me? I feel like crap."

"This is Aqualad, Kid where are you?"

"Well you know what, that is a really good question, one that I would like to know too."

"Kid Flash do you know where Robin is?" Aqualad asked.

"Was he with me?" He was worried now. His bro Rob was with him when he went missing. Something was up. There came that feeling of leaving the stove on again.

"Yes at the time the building fell, he was with you." _Dang it._

He heard a rustle and looked around more. He saw a yellow dusty cape just ten feet away from him. Thank God that he was moving at least.

"Wait up Aqualad, I think I found him." he said into the comm. link

"We'll be on stand by."

"Hey Rob!, you awake over there?" He shouted, _ugh more like wheezed, there is so much dust in the air its hard to breathe._ He decided he still wasn't getting up yet, if Robin didn't answer he'd go over and see if he was alright, but right now he was so out of juice it didn't matter.

"Yeah, hey KF, I'm alright. How are you doing? Are you OK?" Robin asked him.

"We"ll since you were takin' a dirt nap, I guess you missed the million dollar question before that everyone wants to know." He wheezed out again.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I've got Artemis and Aqualad on the comm., Ms. M is injured and Supey... Hey Aqualad, Wheres little big blue?"

"Superboy is getting Ms. Martian to the Bio-ship." Aqualad said. "Did you find Robin?"

"I'm here, I only have a few scratches, nothing to big." Robin responded to Aqualad. "KF and I are in a clear area underneath the collapsed build."

"Build?" He asked Rob.

"Yeah, it's not in the action of being built so it's a build." Robing stated simply. "I'm coming over to you don't move, you need all the energy you can get. Aqualad?" He addressed Aqualad,"I've already sent out a distress to the League and Batman."

"Very well, it seems we will need some help getting out of this problem."

Robin was coming over to him when he suddenly stopped. "Dude, don't freak out but _can you feel your legs?_" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Rob?" He asked as he moved to look at his legs. "Oh damn."

**A/N: I will be updating this story weekly, but be on the lookout for earlier post! 1****St**** fic, so constructive criticism is welcome! Title is subject to change.**

**Lates!**

** -OntheWayHero**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, all I have is the little stuffed rabbit!

I fixed the little spacing thing between times. Sorry for last time!

Chapter Two

0-0-0

He was too sore and hurt to sleep comfortably. His daddy was really mad yesterday. The boy didn't really know what happened.

_Well, _he did know what happened. Daddy hurt him, hurt him and mommy because mommy tried to stop it. The boy got mad as he remembered what happened. _Mommy didn't do anything bad! I was the bad one, so daddy hurt me, he didn't need to hurt mommy too. Mommy was always kind,_ he thought as he hugged Berry.

Berry was always there when he needed him. Mommy always knew to get Berry if he had a bad dream, and finally the boy started sleeping with the stuffed bunny. It kept the nightmares away, most sadly about the boy's dad.

Said dad was downstairs, still passed out drunk, even though it was the morning. The boy knew his dad would wake up soon, maybe for round two. _I have to find mommy before that, I have to see if she's OK._

The boy was in his room where he'd been left the night before. On dingy carpet floor, he breathed in and smelt the dust and blood, along with the salty tears that came from him. He breathed in and remembered.

_Mommy tried to stop daddy. She got hurt too. There were too many screams... How did no one hear? Did no one care that daddy was hurting mommy?, hurting me? Everything turned black after awhile. Then I woke up on the floor of my room, tired but too sore to sleep. _

The boy moved some more, little by little, he started with getting his arms under him. His muscles screamed agony at him, but he pushed on. He needed to see how his mommy was. Finally he got his legs under him and staggered to the door.

_CLANK._ He froze. He had accidentally knocked his foot into the bed. _Ow... but not too bad._ He kept moving after he didn't hear anything from downstairs.

He went quickly and quietly down the hall. _If only I had the Flash's superspeed right now._ The boy kept a look out for his dad, just in case. He passed the bathroom, and looked in to see if mommy was in there.

She wasn't, but something did catch his eye. The mirror, the boy looked at his reflection. He was barely recognizable. His face was a color plate of black and blues, lips almost bursting, and hair was now a dim fire compared to before. He reached up and touched it slowly and felt what he suddenly knew as his own blood.

He left before he could look any more. He didn't want to see anymore. Maybe if he didn't look at it, it would go away and dad wouldn't hurt him and mommy anymore. _At least not mommy anymore, I'm bad so I need it. _

He moved on his parents room. The boy just wanted to see his mom. He was almost there when he heard a groan from downstairs. The boy froze. He wasn't ready for this! He needed to hide quickly. The boy went into the hall closet next to him.

The light wasn't on, and the only light in there was streaming in through the bottom of the door. The closet was musky like his room. There wasn't much in there, but it was enough to make a tight fit. The boy settled down and stilled himself.

"Honey?" It was a weak voice and the boy could tell it was calling out to him. It was his mom!

"Mommy?" He asked as he came quietly out of the closet. His mom was there standing in her room's door way. The boy was scared. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Honey, come here, let mom see you." She whispered, she must have known that dad was downstairs too. The boy went to his mother. She gingerly took him into her arms, careful of his bruises. She knew this might not be the last of this, but she didn't have a job and Rudy would still be less than willing to let them go.

She knew these facts and with them, wept silently with her son in her arms. Finally asleep after seeing his mom only had a few owees on her.

She would stay silent, for now there was nothing she could do. She knew her soul would tear slowly every time her son was hit by that monster, knowing that there was still nothing she could do.

She lifted lifted the boy and went quickly out of the room, to the boy's room. She would do the best she could, she refused for a no-win situation.

The carpet was rough on her feet as she thought about what she was about to do. She would never try to do anything to hurt her sunshine, so this needed to be done. She would find discreet help for at least her son, if not even for her.

The walls of the house, she thought, were too bright, too white for what was happening. The mustiness in the air, hung there almost making it to hard to move. She finally made it to the boy's room.

The closet door was out of it's track and hanging loosely, but other than that the boy's room was almost the same as the day before, expect as she laid her son down on the Flash covered bed she saw the blood stains on the floor and made her decision final. Things would get better, she promised herself.

"Sleep tight, sunshine..." She whispered in his ear. His mom tucked him under the covers and left a lingering kiss on his forehead. "I'm so, so sorry." A single tear glistened as she left her son's room.

/-/-/

Heading downstairs and she was taking her time. She knew this had to be done. She looked all around her, the to bright white walls, the rough carpet, and the lingering smell of musk never leaving or straying to far, always there to remind her of the choses she made with her husband.

"Rudy." The woman said sternly, direct to get his attention.

She got it.

"Mary, what do you need?" He demanded, but didn't move from his chair.

"This has gone on to far. It's over."

/-/-/

The boy woke up in his own bed. He felt better than the day before. _Mommy! _He remembered he was with his mom before he went to sleep. He looked around frantically searching for his mother. The air moved with him as he got out of the bed. The boy remembered to grab his stuffed bunny this time. Berry was there and everything was going to be fine.

The boy knew his dad must be awake by now so he slowly opened the door. He felt something was off. The carpet almost seemed to grab at him and try to slow him down like vines in a jungle, the white walls imitating the sun trying to blind him, and the air even thicker than ever before. Down the stairs he went pushing on, he needed know what was going on.

"Mom? Dad?"

Silence.

0-0-0

"OK dude, keep calm and we'll get out of this." Robin said to Kid Flash now leaning down next to him. The sight wasn't the best. The space was already small and dusty but now instead of smelling the dust, Robin smelt the blood of his best friend.

"You know if we get out of here alive, people are going to kill me for this. You know what Rob, I think I'll make a list, so when I do die they already have a suspect list." Kid Flash stated bluntly. "I'm pretty sure its going to start with Artemis."

"Wait... Baywatch, why would I kill you after this?" Artemis stated via comm. link. She was worried and it made since that she was. Aqualad and her had started to make their way over to Kid Flash and Robin's last known position when the Kid had woken up.

The mystery was still up in the air about Kid's condition.

"Aqualad, Artemis, you might want to tell the league to hurry up. KF... well we're having some trouble down here." Robin said to the two.

The two stopped abruptly and looked at each other with dread in their eyes. If Robin was worried... it wasn't the best time to be trapped under a collapsed building.

"Robin report, what is Kid Flash's condition?" Aqualad asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Artemis listen intently to the comm. link, not that he could blame her. Kid and her had just started hitting it off.

No one thought they would get this far. In fact he himself had been one not sure how long their relationship would last, but now with both of them dating for what has been a little more than a year. All the doubt have slowly gone away, not without trouble though. Never without a few bumps. This will just have to be another one.

"Kid Fl-" He was cut off.

"Wait. What happened to Robin and Kid?" Superboy suddenly came in, he sounded worried. Though given with what was going on, everyone was a little worried.

"KF, as I was saying, is trappe-d" Robin said with his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. "Though the League will be here any minute, lets just hope they get here sooner." This sentence was cut off of all emotion.

Aqualad and Artemis looked each other again. No emotion in Robin meant that everything was worse off than they thought.

"I'm fine everyone, stop gettin' your panties in a twist." Kid Flash broke in to the conversation. "Tis just a flesh wound."

"This is not the time to start quoting Monty Python, KF." Robin snarked to him.

"Why not?" Kid Flash whined. Everyone was listening closely, but they moved their conversation of comm. lines when Robin spoke back to him.

\-\-\

"Dude, you can't even feel your legs! I know you're smart, you know what that means." Robin snapped at him.

"Robin, Kid Flash, come in." Aqualad said over the comms. They still kept their words offline thou.

"What made you think that I don't know what that means! Rob... I know what it means." His voice went down to a whisper with his bud right next to him. "I'm not stupid, Rob." It was getting harder for them to speak. The dust in the air was getting heavier and stifling.

The blood in the air, even more so. It made Robin want to gag, which sounds down right ridiculous. He had faced monstrosities in Gotham that many don't even want to think of, but when it is the blood of his teamm- _brother _spilling out on the ground. The whole situation was different.

"Robin, Kid Flash come in." Artemis tried this time. She was going to play it cool, that's just how heroes do it. They play it cool and everyone comes out safe. Except she knows that doesn't always happen. Her mind refuses to go anywhere near those thoughts right now though.

\-\-\

_SWOOSH_

"Aqualad! Artemis! We got the distress call where is everyone, where's Kid? The Flash was the first one there with Batman, Martian Manhunter, Rocket, Zantanna, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and surprisingly Superman.

Aqualad met with his King quickly and addressed Batman. "Sir, the mission was an ambush with the building where the meeting was supposed to be held, a decoy. Ro-"

_EEEERRRRRRCCCCCKKKKKKKKK_ -SNAP- _WHOSH_

That's when the Leaguers and the other two team members learned, the level of mortification that was happening. Aqualad and Artemis faced each other once again, as they heard the crash and felt the shaking of the ground. Their faces were disfigured with worry so plain on them.

"Aqualad, Artemis" Batman started seemingly more serious than before."Where are the others?" He might as well have growled.

"Ms. Martian and Superboy are at the bioship and as for Kid Flash and Robin... they wer- are trapped, underneath the decoy building."

The heroes felt their blood go cold.

0-0-0

**A/N: Second chapter people! Sorry for the short second part. I went a little overboard on the first part. Please review! I enjoy knowing people like my writing.**

**Also let me know if you want longer first or second parts or even equal. I'll try my best!**

**P.S. I decided I like it when the writers sign off. So here goes nothin'!**

**This is OntheWayHero signing off! Stay sexy readers! *wink* **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Chapter Three

0-0-0

Iris was at work when she got the call. At first she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that, she had to get out of there, quick.

She was heading to the director's office, she needed some time off it sounded like over the phone. Her nephew was scared and needed help, and dammit, she would help him. He was only five!

"Sir?" She knocked and opened the door as she asked.

"Hmmm?" Her boss said. He was focused on a paper in his hands.

"I need some time off. I don't know how long quite yet, but when I figure it out, I'll let you know. This is for family issues, sir." Iris said to her boss. He was a good boss. There wasn't much outstanding about him though, except that he was understanding.

"West? Is everything OK?" He asked.

"It will be."

/-/-/

When she got to the house the police were already there. She raced forward. A policeman caught her and said. "Ma'am, we are not open for question right now." Iris just gave him a confused look.

Then she remembered, she came straight from work! So of course she looked like a reporter! The policeman must have seen her on TV, she was pretty recognizable, hazel eyes and read hair may look really nice but weren't real common.

"My nephew is in there! Is he alright? He called me at work, _scared_! Please I need no see hi-" She was cut off when she was suddenly attacked with a hug from behind.

She twisted around and hugged the boy back. His face was covered, but she knew who it was. This boy who had taken her by surprise was her nephew. She knew this.

"Honey?" She tried to make her voice warm even though she was scared now too, but he needed her right now and she knew this. She leaned down to be level with the boy. He held tightly to his stuffed bunny. _Berry, _she remembered.

He looked up to her as she leveled down to him. His eyes, wide with fright, seemed to look up at his savior. His face was covered with bruises. They were big and angry ones too. She immediately felt a deep rage inside her, like a fire. _What is this!? _ She calmed as she looked to the eyes of him again, and saw that they were scared.

She knew it would be no good for the boy in front of her to see her in a rage, so she kept it inside till later, when she got ahold of the pers- _no-_ _monster._

"Are you OK? Sunshine where are your parents? With these words all the calm that he had mustered up when his aunt came, disappeared and an onslaught of tears came as he cried at the name his mother would use.

/-/-/

Silence.

That is what had answered him. At first he didn't know what to think. There was this feeling in the air that something wasn't right. Now not to get confused with the one he gets when his daddy got mad, he noticed. This feeling was like an empty space in his chest, just gaping and left behind. This was as if he wasn't being remembered.

He walked towards the kitchen to see if his mommy was there. If she was anywhere that she couldn't hear him, then she would be in the kitchen. He entered and was met with nothing. He got the house phone and tried to call his mom. _"The numbered you dialed is invalided. Please try again with a different number."_ Nothing.

He looked elsewhere, _everywhere_. No one was here. The house looked like it did the day before. Not even a note left by his mom. _She always left a note just in case, when she went out. _He pondered.

The difference was the walls. At first the boy didn't notice. He was worried about finding his mom. They were a gray. The boy looked at them in desperation. He was scared and confused, wondering what was going on.

At school they told him to dial 911 if something was wrong. He got the phone again and dialed.

"Hello this is 911, state your emergency." There was a man on the other line.

"-I- ca-n't fi-iind my pa-aren-ts." The boy stuttered out.

With that the boy gave the operator his information and told them to hurry. _Aunt Iris should be here too!_ He called her up then at work, if mommy wasn't here then he wanted Auntie Iris here instead.

/-/-/

Officer Roland and his partner Officer Hunt were dispatched to a home said to have a kid lost there and needed help. The call wasn't of anything important and when they got there it was about 1:30 in the afternoon. The day was bright and sunny, the shy was wide and an almost deep blue.

The partners got to the house, the scene was quite. Nothing disturbing was happening. The house was insignificant in itself. It was a brick two story house with an almost blinding white door. This house was just a house.

They got to the door and Officer Hunt knocked and rang the doorbell. They waited until the door was answered and that was when things began to turn steadily downhill.

A boy answered the door. A boy with ugly, mean bruises covering his face. He was crying. He was clutching a reddish stuffed bunny, it seemed like he was afraid of someone taking it from him. Officer Roland took a step back and called for backup. He knew a domestic abuse case when he say one, and if the bastard was still here they might need some help.

He came back to his partner and the kid and went inside the house. Both officers had there guns drawn and were ready in case of an attack. They quickly cleared the house, as the boy who greeted them was sitting back in the living room. They both noticed the broken furniture and glass.

At this time they say the boy fully, the stuffed bunny still with him. The officers could tell he had red hair and bright green eyes under the mess and the bunny was ragged and old. The five year old boy was shy and distant, he was scared. They came up to him and asked. "Where are your parents?" Hunt asked concerned.

He looked to them and it seemed like it was really the first time he was seeing them. His eyes kept moving, like he was trying to avoid looking at something. _The walls, huh. The kid is scared of the walls. His eyes are always on the furniture, _Roland thought.

The only thing that came out the boy's mouth though was, "W-hat's wro-ong wit-h the wal-ls?"

0-0-0

_AAAAAACCCHHHHHHHHH!_

A scream of agony ripped from Kid Flash as the metal and concrete moved and settled around him and Robin. He was out of energy already and everything that was happening was _not _helping at all. His insides felt like a fire was burning him, alive, but at a slow pace so the pain was just that much more agonizing. He was pretty sure now if he were to look down at his chest he would see a couple nice sized gashes caused by falling rock.

"Damn it! That hurts!" _Achh Its getting harder to breathe..._

Blackness covered everything like a blanket and soon the world seemed to still. The world was quiet. Nothing was awake as Kid Flash left the conscience world.

/-/-/

"KF?" _cough, cough. _"Are you there?" A raspy Robin asked. Robin now looked worse for wear. His head had a gash that wasn't there before, and he could feel the effects of a concussion. The area they were trapped in didn't look any better.

The makeshift ceiling as closer to them and the dust in the air was suffocating. It was dimmer now and the light that was left didn't help much. The area they were in was becoming more unstable by the second. The creaking and groans coming from the collapsed building were doing nothing to help Robins confidence.

He looked at his arm computer to check how much time had gone past. _Damn it! Ten minutes is more than enough time for something worse to happen, crap! _He scurried around looking for his best friend. The bright red hair and yellow suit were dusty now, at least he hopped it was dust from the building and not ash.

_No, not ash it was dust in the air and leftover pieces of the building._

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he tried the comm. link. All that he got was static. _Damn! Ok, that either means A) they don't have their links on (They wouldn't do that.) B) The links are down. (That's a possibility) C) The shift in the rubble caused more rubble to fall on top of our area and is not blocking the transmission between us and them. _He thought through everything systematically. He looked back over at the person next to him.

The chest of Kid Flash was overflowing with new gashes that seemed to hurt Robin also, not a physical hurt but an emotional one down to the bottom of his heart. _We need to get out of here _now_. _He thought as the pieces of concrete threatened to smash down on them again while the cry of metal straining to support it was getting worse.

"KF, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

"Gughd." A dishearteningly gurgle came out.

"Tater Tots Kid! KF, you aren't supposed to get hurt like this! You're supposed to be Kid Clumsy and trip, not choke on your own blood!" He started ranting as he cleared Kid Flash's mouth and air way of the deep red blood seeping into and staining the ground beneath them.

Then if you were to be in the area with the two heroes, you would notice the sudden silence. If you didn't know the hero awake then it would be quite weird and you would wonder what else happened.

Robin the playful hero compared to his mentor, Batman, had shut off his emotions once again and was silent. It was an eerie silence, interrupted occasionally by the sound of blood squishing into Robin's gloves as he worked. He took his right glove off as it was blood soaked.

It seem like there for minute the less lucky of the two would die. Robin looked past it, moving like a robot, and he was eventually able to stabilize Kid.

He went again to his wrist computer, scanning the area while he worked keeping his brother alive. He took a small instrument out of his belt and put it on Kid's neck. Vital signs came up on his hologram. Slow and a bit thready, but there. He had even used his boots to levitate Kid's stomach to help it drain. Blood still came out of his mouth but he was no longer choking on it. Robin had also put a tube from his belt into his mouth and down his throat, to help clear the air way.

He leaned back from his work and looked at the hologram. He was scanning the rubble around them. _No one may think we're alive, especially if Ms. M isn't awake yet. _These thoughts raced through him, but he remembered. _Aqualad already called the League, help is on the way, but if there is a way out... then there's a way in! _He continued to scan around and look for openings in between the slabs of shattered building. If he could get out and get help then that meant faster help for his brother.

"Gusdh, Rob-gubd." Robin did a double take towards Kid Flash that if said person was more awake at the moment, he would have thought Robin had become a speedster.

Kid was looking up at him wide eyed that seem like he was far away. It was like the thousand yard stare that soldiers would get after war. Robin had to shake off the chills running down his spine before he could move. _Stay disconnected, its better. _

"KF, how do you feel?"

But all that Kid replied with was a turn of eyes towards Robin that almost seemed like an eye roll and said, "Crap."

0-0-0

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the late update! I just got Injustice Gods Among Us and I am hooked. Also sorry for any OOCness**

**Anyway special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review some more! Don't be afraid to give suggestions of things you would like to read, I don't mind writing things in. I in fact enjoy it very much.**

**Also I would very much like if you include little thing you liked in the fic!**

**This is OntheWayHero signing off! **

** Stay sexy readers! *wink***


End file.
